Blunette and Brunette
by bijoukaiba
Summary: Oneshot. Told through the eyes of the swordsman and angel too shy too admit their feelings for each other... until a certain Hylian and prince finally convince them, that is! SHONEN AI! Contains IkePit and LinMar, and brief hints of FalSam and MariPeach.


**Blunette and Brunette**

**bijoukaiba: Yeah, another one-shot. My mind's kinda shot right now, but I really wanted to do a brief story with this couple... before school...**

**_I claim no ownership of Nintendo, the Super Smash Brothers series, or any characters and their respective franchises represented in Smash._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

My goodness, he's handsome.

His face appears serene and gentle, but he's got the eyes of a true warrior. Icy, blue eyes like the ocean surrounding an iceberg. His hair is blue and spiky, and I swear it'd all fall into his handsome face if that black band wasn't tying it all back.

He's dressed in a dark blue tunic with bronze armor, and he's got a tattered looking red cape on his shoulders, like a hero from the battered path. His pants are a shade of khaki and his boots are dark brown with a dark red-bronze covering on the feet, with silver tipped toes. His hands are clothed in black gloves, and one of them is gripping his sword.

And his sword... wow, it's huge. It's the color of gold and looks hard to wield. I don't think I could handle holding it, even with two hands! And yet he can wield it with only one hand... I'd love to see his muscles...

W-wait a minute! Now he's looking at me! Those icy blue eyes of his have me frozen! Oh gosh, did he see me staring?! He probably thinks I'm freaky now! Oh no! Now he's walking over too! Just stay calm! Don't do or say anything stupid!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

My goodness, he's cute.

He's got a nest of ruffled brown locks for hair, and he's got small, golden colored olive branches tucked into his hair. A cute touch. His eyes are bright blue, warm and gentle, like the oceans surrounding the warmest islands. But where's his halo? He looks like an angel...

Speaking of angel, two dove-white wings are positioned at his shoulder blades. He's got a navy blue sleeveless tunic and navy blue shorts underneath the white toga he's wearing, fastened with a gold and red broach. He's wearing gold and brown gauntlets as well. His hands are petite. The shoes he wears are like a cross between boots and sandals. The boot part extends nearly up to his knees, but the foot piece is the actual sandal. It's a bit funny, but his feet are sort of big. Maybe it's just me.

What's interesting is the bow he wields. It's the color of gold and cobalt blue, but there's no visible bow string. Perhaps he has a special power to use arrows? The grip of his bow is unique. It appears to be attached, like two pieces instead of one whole bow. Come to think of it, the edges of the bow appear fairly sharp... is it possible he can treat them like two swords?

"Next," came the murmur of a bored woman behind the desk. She's been registering us for a fighting tournament known as "Brawl". A blue-haired swordsman much like myself (except he looked really feminine with that tiara in his hair) was the most recent to register, and now he could be seen walking off arm-in-arm with a dirty blond swordsman with big ears (like an elf, I think?) dressed in green. Now it was the angel's turn to go register. I turned to watch him, and he was staring right at me. Did he hear her? Maybe I should go over and tell him...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The blue haired swordsman walked over to the angel. He was blushing slightly, worrying over what to say and how the swordsman would reply.

"It's your turn, you know."

"Oh! Okay... sorry miss, have you been waiting long?"

The interview inside the secretary's office took about ten minutes, and when the angel emerged, he appeared fairly satisfied with the piece of paper he was holding and the key ring tucked between two fingers. He glanced up from the paper to look over at the blue-haired swordsman, stepping forward for his interview.

Their eyes met briefly, but they didn't say anything to each other, before both of them left the hallway.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, we get to stay with a roommate?

I had just gotten a quick bite to eat at the cafeteria- nothing much, just a small salad (this one guy who was extremely huge was eating about five bean burritos to "prepare" himself for fighting... how, by farting?)- and I was now returning to my room, number 9.

I passed a room where a blonde girl in a pink dress was giggling, "Zelda, I can't believe Mario finally proposed!" and 'Zelda' ran over to hug her in joy. Three doors down were two men in their late thirties- both of them were brunettes like me, but one had a scar through his left eyebrow and the other had a band tied around his forehead and a beard- and they probably weren't going to be good roommates, the way they were arguing about some girl named Samus. I went upstairs to reach the second hallway.

Seven... eight...

BAM.

I bumped into someone in front of me so hard that I was thrown onto my bottom. I guess this was my roommate. But when I looked up at him... I couldn't believe my eyes...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

According to this paper, I would have a roommate.

I went to take a brief tour of the fighting arenas we would be using; my personal favorite was Castle Siege.

As I approached the room where I would be staying, I saw what appeared to be a blue vixen sharing a room with a blonde woman. The vixen had told her something like, "If you love Falcon, then tell him!" Who's Falcon? There was also a room shared between a guy with a glass bubble on his head with 5 creatures with leaves growing out of their heads, each one a different color- red, blue, yellow, purple, and white; his roommate looked like a paper man cut out of black paper.

At last, I reached the hallway where my room was.

Seven... eight...

"Oof!"

I had walked right into my roommate. I took a step back to catch my balance, but he stumbled backwards onto his rear end. When I looked down at him... I couldn't believe my eyes...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The swordsman and the angel who had previously seen each other in the registration hallway had just collided into one another, and surprisingly found themselves as roommates.

"I'm sorry," the angel apologized timidly.

"It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going. I guess we're roommates, huh?" The swordsman asked, extending his hand to help his roommate up.

The angel's petite hand fit neatly within the swordsman's large one. Much to the angel's surprise, the swordsman was indeed strong and pulled him to his feet quicker than he could steady himself. Much to the swordsman's surprise, the angel was fairly light and he practically swooped him off the ground like a feather.

The angel stumbled forward, and naturally clenched his fingers into the swordsman's tunic to steady himself. The swordsman instinctively caught the stumbling angel by wrapping his arms around him. They turned to face one another, both of them blushing. They were entranced by each other's eyes, until a voice caught them off guard.

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

It was the same blue-haired swordsman they had seen before, and the gleen-clad warrior was with him. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Are... you two also...?" the blond asked.

They glanced at each other, then they both glanced back at him, and then back at each other, then let go of each other, blushing.

"Umm, no... he bumped into me and I sort of caught him..." the blue-haired swordsman replied, stumbling on his words.

"Yeah, this is the first time we've actually met!" the angel chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Then we need some introductions, don't we?" the feminine swordsman asked, laughing. "I'm staying next door to you, in room 8. My name's Marth Lowell. _Prince_ Marth Lowell." He extended his hand to shake with the two newcomers.

"Hey. My name's Link. I'm also staying in room 8. And I'm..." he blushed briefly, but he did so with a smile. "I'm Marth's boyfriend." He shook hands with the others as well. "And... you are?"

The brunette was the first to speak up. "I'm Pit, captain of Palutena's Army. She's the Goddess of Light."

The other blunette then added, "My name's Ike. I'm the general of the Crimean Liberation Army."

He reached over and gently took Pit's hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," Marth and Link replied simultaneously. They both giggled when they noticed that Pit and Ike hadn't let go of each other's hand.

"Sorry, I'm just... shy," Pit stated, blushing. "I'm not... I mean..."

"Yeah, we just met for the first time... so we don't have feelings for each other, right?" Ike asked, his face also red.

"Right," Pit replied.

"I apologize if we bothered you," Marth commented. "Go ahead and look at your room, then come downstairs. It's almost time for dinner, so you can join us there."

He hooked arms with Link and they walked off down the hallway. Once out of earshot, Marth started giggling.

"What?" Link asked.

"They're lying," Marth giggled.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Our room was pretty spacious. Ike and I had two dressers, two bookshelves, two closets- one for clothes and one for weaponry, a "TV", and a bathroom for sharing. There was only one thing that left me uncomfortable, and that was having only one bed built for two. I suppose this was why roommates weren't allowed to co-ed unless they were married. The sheets were in various shades of blue- the top cover was pure blue, the thin sheet underneath was sky blue, and the mattress sheet was the pale color of a plumeria. Sitting on the bed, I felt it sink under my body weight slightly.

This was a bed I could've comfortably drowned in, I wanted to sink into it so badly... having the mattress absorb my body with Ike's arms wrapped around me... WHOA! Stop thinking that way, Pit! I don't have feelings for him! I can't have feelings for him! I just can't...

**---------------------------------------------------------**

The room I would be sharing with Pit was pretty big. We each got our own dresser and bookshelf, but we had to share the closets for our battle clothes and weapons, the "TV" thing, a bathroom, and... a bed. Pit sat down on the edge of the bed and he sank into the mattress... I tried to ignore the image in my head, but I could picture my arms wrapped around Pit on a winter's night, any night, to keep us both warm.

"So, Pit..." he turned around to look at me. "Should we change into casual clothes and head down for dinner?"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Pit and Ike changed into the more modern styles of clothing at that time and were surprised at the comfort.

Pit changed into a simple white shirt with blue jeans; Ike went a darker with a black shirt and black pants. They sat with Link and Marth for dinner. Pizza was served for dinner along with spaghetti and salad on the side, and it was delicious. Ike spotted the same blonde woman he saw with the blue vixen, and Pit saw the same scarred brunette that had been arguing. They were sitting together and every so often she could be seen laughing at something he had said, then would swirl up some spaghetti and feed him.

"So, I guess that's Samus..." Pit murmured.

"And I guess he's Falcon..." Ike added.

"Yeah, Captain Falcon and Samus Aran..." Link commented. Pit and Ike didn't pay attention, but he winked at Marth. "Just look at them..."

"It was so cute, you know. It was obvious that they liked each other, but the only person that seemed unaware of the love was... well, each other. I guess they finally decided to admit their feelings for one another." Marth sighed, leaning against Link.

Pit and Ike were listening at this point.

"Wasn't that how we got together?" Link asked. "I finally decided- 'I know he's a guy and that really decreases my chances of getting him to like me, but I'm still going to try. No matter the odds, sometimes love finds a way.' And then I asked you and we've been dating since the Melee tournament a few years ago!"

"Oh, I think they're serving dessert now!" Marth chirped suddenly. "Come on Link, let's go get some!"

"Do you guys want anything?" Link asked.

"No thanks, I ate too much..." Pit commented, putting a hand to his stomach.

"And I'm not really a fan of sweets... I think I'm just going to head to our room..."

"Yeah, me too..."

Pit and Ike walked away silently, while Link and Marth stepped into the cafeteria line, exchanging a hi-five.

"I think it's working!" They sang together.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Pit and Ike stepped into their room silently. Truth was, Pit still had enough room for a slice of cake in his stomach, and Ike had a serious sweet tooth... in fact, he had thirty-two of them.

But sitting there listening to Link and Marth, and the sight of Falcon and Samus had left them both feeling weird around each other. They both had to stay with one another, though, since there was nowhere they could be apart... and deep inside, they didn't want to be apart, either.

They took showers and changed into pajamas. Ike was wearing a sleeveless green top with black pants, and Pit's pajamas were long-sleeved with pants in the color of sky blue with white clouds and yellow suns printed on them.

They glanced at the bed, then at each other. Pit and Ike sat down at the edges of the bed, but didn't face each other. Ten minutes passed before they spoke to each other.

"So... that's how Link and Marth fell in love?" Ike commented, without facing Pit.

"Yeah, I guess the same thing was true for Captain Hawk and Samus Aran." Pit replied.

"It was Falcon, actually." Ike corrected with a smile. Pit laughed, then they fell silent again, but for a shorter period of time.

"I've been thinking... Pit, there's something I want to tell you..." Pit turned around to look at Ike.

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"You first, then."

"No, you."

"No no, I insist. You."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Wait, this is stupid." Pit sighed. "We sound like children. We'll just tell each other at the same time, okay?"

"Sure. Pit, I..."

"Ike..."

They both held up one finger, then two, then on the third one...

"I really like you!"

Both of them blushed heavily, then realized that they had said the exact same thing.

"You... you really like me?" Pit asked softly.

"Of course!" Ike replied, reaching over to grab the angel with one arm to pull him close. He ruffled his hair affectionately with his free hand. "Your hair is fluffy and cute, and your eyes are so pretty!"

Pit wrapped his arms around Ike's torso. "I think you have pretty eyes too! And you're so handsome and muscular..."

They sat there, hugging each other in happiness and relief. A few moments later, it was back to shyness in each other's arms.

"Pit..."

"Yes, Ike?"

The swordsman blushed. "Can I... kiss you?"

Pit blushed with a small smile, and nodded.

Ike leaned down and let his lips gently brush against Pit's. Pit sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Ike let his hands gently caress the sides of Pit's face.

Their hearts were one, and even their minds ran on the same thoughts.

_My goodness... he's a good kisser..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Midnight fell over the dormitories where the fighters slept. The light from the full moon fell into their rooms, like the knowledge of knowing someone you love is always watching you.

Samus and Falcon couldn't room together, but they knew they would be able to see each other again at breakfast. Already, they were dreaming about their first kiss.

Link and Marth still hadn't fallen asleep. They were watching a movie by the light of the moon, and smiled at each other as a romantic scene appeared in the movie, sometimes sharing a kiss or just a wink.

And in Room 9, the brunette and blunette were sound asleep. Ike had his arms wrapped around Pit, and he tucked his arms closely against his body. Just to make sure they could sleep warmly that night.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**bijoukaiba: I liked the majority of this fic... the ending seemed kind of weak, but I really enjoyed writing this one-shot.**

**Can't wait for tomorrow's update! Let's hope Marth and Falcon get confirmed soon!**


End file.
